Teaching A Lesson
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Remus teaches Severus a lesson... SSRL Slash. Don't like, Don't read. Rated M just to be safe.


Teaching A Lesson.

"Hey Severus darling!" Lupin flounced into the room, carrying a large parcel, and dropped it on the table, running over to Snape and throwing his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Snape growled. "Get off me, Remus!" Lupin ignored him, immune to Snapes snide remarks, and attitudes.

"I got you something!" Lupin pointed to the box on the table.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask, what?"

Lupin smiled broadly, and trounced over to the table, undoing the box, and removing an item from it, hiding it out of view.

"Close your eyes, Severus." Lupin intoned, waggling a finger, in mock seriousness.

Snape scowled in exshasperation at Lupins antics. "Do I have to?" he asked, making it clear that he had no intention what-so-ever of doing so of his own accord. Lupin walked over, and flung his arms over Snapes eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Get off!" Snape growled, trying to pry Lupin off him. '_Damn! His Werewolf was anoying!_' Snape felt something sliding around his neck, and quickly snapped his eyes open. "Remus!? What the hell are you doing!?" Snape asked, as Lupin giggled hysterically.

Snape turned round to face him, and found himself restricted in his movements. Lupin was holding a length of chain in his hand, and Snape realised with a start that the end of it was attatched to a silver-studded, spiked black leather collar that was fastened around his neck.

"Remus!" Snape sent him a death glare, that only succeded in making Lupin laugh harder, as he pulled Snape towards the table, reaching into the box again, and removing a set of police-style handcuffs.

Snape suddenly developed a rather scared look, as his lover dragged him towards the bedroom, and puished him down, onto the bed, chaining his wrists to the headboard.

"Remus! Let me go, this instant!"

Lupin smiled secritively, and giggled, before gently licking his nose, and runing out of the room, shouting; "Don't move!" as he left. Snape rolled his eyes, and struggled against his bonds, but realised it was futile.

"Damn you Remus!" Snape shouted.

Lupin re-entered the room, a long, black whip in hand, and Snapes eyes widened in shock, and panic. '_Oh, dear god!_'

"Now, now, Severus darling, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, god..."

Lupin approached him, a wicked grin in place, as he watched Snape squirm. "Ooh! You do look cute when you struggle..."

Snape snarled, indignatly. "That word should not even be in the dictionary!"

Lupin bent down, and licked his nose again, delighted by the growl that issued from Snapes throat, which was really designed to try and hide the fact that he liked it.

Lupin climbed over him, putting the whip aside on the bedside table, and undoing the buttons on Snapes robes and shirt. '_So many buttons..._'

"You really do wear too many clothes!" His Werewolf announced, with an indignant pout. "You make it seem like you never want me to get them undone!"

Snape smirked, in a way Lupin had learnt was really affectionate. Really.

"I don't."

Snape suddenly found himself with a face full of Werewolf, and no clothes.

"Hey! Remus! Give me back my shirt! And you have no right to remove my pants like that! That is _not_ how it's done!" Snape repremanded, as Lupin climbed off him, going back to ge tthe whip.

"Oh, shit! Remus! Please tell me you're not going to... Ow! Remus!"

Lupin grinned, and bit his lip. "You look so sexy when yuo're pretending to be angry!"

Snape didn't reply to that, and flinched as Lupin cracked the whip over him again, top of his thigh.

"Ow! Remus! I am going to kill you latter!"

Lupin grinned, and lightly grazed the whip over his front, the muscles in his torso tensing slightly, as Lupin flicked his wrist.

"Remus? Dare I even ask, but what is the purpose of this?"

His Werewolf grinned, and laughed, as he re-approached him, leaning right over, so he was inches away from Snapes face, and whispered; "So I can do this..." Snape shivered, as Lupin pressed his lips to the light red mark along his chest, and proceeded to lick his way up to Snapes collar bone, where he bit his shoulder, illicting a snarl from his captive.

Lupin ran his fingers lightly down Snapes sides, causing a shudder, and making Snape scream, and twitch, and struggle even harder against his bonds.

Lupin burst into hysterical giggles, at the sight of his grumpy potions master, being consumed by fits of uncontrolable laughter, and screams, as he was tickled mercilessly, to within an inch of his life.

"Remus! Stop!" He breathed. '_God! If the students ever knew about this..._'

Lupin licked his potions masters nose again, undoing the handcuffs, and flipping him over, and refastening them to the head of the bed, though with considerablely more struggling than the last time, as Snape attempted to throw him off, and take control.

Lupin grinned evily, and grabbed the whip in hand, crouching over Snape, predatorily. It was time to teach his grumpy potions master a lesson...


End file.
